Siblings
by agent curly
Summary: Modern AU where Morgana is taking care of her ten (10) year old brother Arthur. She tries to help him with his homework fighting insures and Arthur can't stop bothering his sister.


"Okay so...Ok...Morgana will you SHUT UP!"

Arthur yelled in annoyance at his older sister. They were in their fathers room where Morgana was helping, well more like attempting to help, her 10 year old half-brother Arthur. The room was pretty big it had a King sized bed, in front of the bed was a large mirror and underneath the mirror was a large black drawer that had a total of about nine cabinets. Adjacent to the black drawer was a plasma t.v., and next to both sides of the bed there were nightstands. There was also a little hallway that led to their father's closet and bathroom.

The television was on and Arthur was "watching", not really, Spongebob, a show which Morgana hated because she found it really annoying and stupid. In addition to watching the t.v. he also had his tablet and was watching Pair of Kings on DisneyXD. Now Morgana had been trying really hard to get Arthur to do his work and she was starting to get frustrated. She just got home from school and hadn't eaten anything since lunch, and well lets face it those horrible cheeseburgers did not help fill her hunger. Honestly she hated public school, Morgana wished she could go back to her old private school, but after the death of Arthur's mother, her father, Uthur, had pulled both of them out of private school and send them to public school. Anyhow she had just gotten home and her father told her that she needed to help her younger brother because he had to go to a conference and wouldn't be back for another three hours. She decided she would quickly help him before going upstairs to eat, however Arthur of course made this difficult for her.

"No! Listen I do not want to be here I have much better things to do..."

"Yeah right." Arthur scoffed and interrupted her sentence, Morgana just decided to ignore him.

"...then to be here and help you. I am here cause Dad said so, so YOU SHUT UP and YOU LISTEN to me!" Morgana said taking away the tablet to which ofcourse Arthur started to make a fit and just turn up the volume of the T.V. with the remote control. Morgana sighed in frustration and walked over to the t.v. looking for the off button...which she could not find. She sighed before running directly at Arthur in an attempt to pry the remote from his hands. After like three minutes probably less Morgana managed to get the remote and attempted to turn of the t.v., she pressed the button like three times before turning to her brother who was smirking and glared at him.

"You took out the batteries."

"You mean these?", Arthur said pretending he had them.

Morgana was ready to fight but after another press of the off button the t.v. turned off and she smiled in victory. She quickly placed the items on the black drawer that was across from the bed and made Arthur get his notebook and a pencil.

"It is just ten words the sooner you finish the sooner you can watch t.v. and I can leave."Morgana sighed and looked at the list.

"Okay first word is 'understood'"

Morgana kept on reciting the words to Arthur who took his sweet time trying to finish writing them. He got five wrong and Morgana was 100% sure that he did it on purpose! After finishing Morgana left and made her way to the kitchen. She got the left over tacos that were in the fridge from last night when they had Mexican food. She took out the left over baked potato and frijoles a la chara as well and got everything ready to heat up in the microwave and eat. Once the food was hot and ready on the kitchen table she got some salsa from the fridge, because obviously if you are gonna eat Mexican food you are gonna eat it the right way. Morgana finished and quickly went to get a can of fuze lemon iced tea from the fridge.

She made her way to her room where she got her laptop ready to procrastinate on homework and watch netflix, when...

"AHHHHH!" Arthur screamed a piercing battle cry bursting into her room and throwing his dirty socks right at her face.

Morgana quickly pulled Arthur to the door and pushed him out of her room, where Arthur kept on attempting to break in.

"OPEN! It is the Queen!"

"Oh sorry, but I don't care much for the queen."

"BUT It is the Queen of SOCKLANDIA! Open!"

"Nope.", to which Morgana laughed.

"Okay um It is the Princess of Socklandia!"

"You Are Not Coming In My Room! Leave." Morgana said as Arthur with more force pushed the door almost getting in. Morgana quickly pushed the door back.

"But I am the prince!"

"But I don't ca..."

Arthur quickly pushed the door open and kept on throwing his socks at Morgana. Morgana got all the socks and threw them right back at him.

She sighed as she picked up her fuze and drank from it before leaving it on her desk, then made her way to her bed to lie down. Maybe now he will leave her...

"OH COME ON! Arthur Get Out!"

"No.", Arthur said picking up the can of fuze and raising it to his lips all the while smirking at Morgana.

Once he put the can back down on Morgana's desk Morgana all but ran straight at him getting his hands and locking them behind his back. She kept pushing him toward the living room couch were she tackled Arthur and pinned him down.

"You can't tackle me. It does not count. Let me go."

"Listen here you little brat, you will stop bothering me and leave me alone! I do not want to play. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Let me goooo."

"If you come bother me one more time you are gonna get it."

"Yes Sir." Arthur said and Morgana released him and made her way to her room.

* * *

 _ **A/N So yeah that's it. IDK if this will stay as a one shot or if I will add more chapter or make a sequel story. If I do expand this story I would like to make it a fic where Morgana and Arthur go to school. Morgana high school and Arthur would be in elementary. Anyway let me know what you think of this story. Should I expand it? Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Agent Curly_**


End file.
